Furrytopia (Zootopia)
''It’s A Jungle Out There… From since her childhood days, living back in Nome, Alaska, Jenna has longed to be a hero…and specifically as a police officer. Granted, her “ridiculous” aspirations had been met with opposition and mockery (particularly on the part of a young, bullyish Kovu), but Jenna saw her future all laid out in front of her. All ''she ''needed to do was find a place to make it reality, and what better place than Furrytopia, a metropolitan city and haven “where predator and prey live in peace and harmony”. Proving her worth in everyday tasks and interactions, Jenna manages to gain enough trust and attention to fulfill her dream: becoming Furrytopia’s first Siberian husky officer—and one of the youngest. Already, however, Jenna finds herself in dire straits, as her first real case involved discovering the cause of certain anthropomorphic furries disappearing (in alarming numbers) from the island city. Several (including chief lieutenant Agent Classified, Mayor Simba Pridelander, assistant mayor Tempest Shadow, and celebrities Celestia and Kiara) have long been on the case, but Jenna believes that she can make a breakthrough that will potentially save all furry kind. But Furrytopia itself has some problems with how it treats its bipedal population, and what Jenna doesn’t know is that there are some real fiends lurking behind the scenes. It will take some serious faith and self-confidence, as well as the help of an upbeat polar bear and laidback Pegasus (both with their own not-so-pretty backstory), to truly be the hero everyone needs—including herself. 'Main Characters (Cast) Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Judy Hopps Rainbow Dash (MLP: Friendship is Magic) and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels as Nick Wilde Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Chief Bogo Tempest Shadow (MLP: The Movie) as Dawn Bellwether Kenai (Brother Bear Duology) as Officer Clawhauser Krystal (Star Fox) as Bonnie Hopps Fox McCloud (Star Fox) as Stu Hopps Johnny James "John/Donnie" Johnson panda/jaguar as Yax Adult Simba (The Lion King Trilogy) as Mayor Lionheart Princess Celestia (MLP: Friendship is Magic) and Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Gazelle Queen Chrysalis (MLP: Friendship is Magic) as Mr. Big Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Gideon Grey Samson "Smartstuff/Calculus" Maxwells panda/vampire Eastern coyote as Finnick Princess Cadance (MLP: Friendship is Magic) as Fru Fru Twilight Sparkle (MLP: Friendship is Magic) as Larry Applejack (MLP: Friendship is Magic) as Gary Matthew Micahs cheetah as Peter Moosebridge Tigress (Kung Fu Panda Trilogy) as Fabienne Growley '''Secondary and Minor Characters (Partial Listing) Sapphire Shalom leopard as Mrs. Otterton Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Duke Weaselton Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Priscilla Bunga (The Lion Guard) as Flash Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Dr. Madge Honey Badger Garth (Alpha and Omega) as Manchas Capper (MLP: The Movie) as a Muzzled Wolf ("Wolfgang" in other P.A. parodies) 'Trivia' *This is the first time Jenna has a protagonist role in P.A. parodies, although her major role in Animated Party (alongside Kovu and Samson) is a close second. *This parody also revisits Jenna’s close friendship with Rainbow Dash, Bearen, Samson, and Kovu from said parody (although Kovu starts out a little antagonistic as a cub). *This is the second time that Bearen has claimed the role of Nick Wilde in P.A. parodies; the first one was in “Anthropomorphic”, an all-original alternate parody. *Kiara and Celestia share a dual role for the first time in P.A. parodies. This (and the role they claim) is meant to be honorary, as neither character had received a truly major role as of recently. *Classified also makes a comeback yet again from older parodies. Arguably, his character and personality find their match in Chief Bogo, which explains his role. *Kenai and Johnny also claim interesting roles. The latter in particular is made to be more easygoing than in older parodies. *Initially, Samson was actually going to play the role of Bellwether, but since he is close friends with Bearen and Rainbow, it made more sense for him to play the role of Finnick. *Simba proves to be an unlikely antagonist (though to a “lawful” limit this time) for the second time since “Animated Party”. Kate’s assistance of him helps to reaffirm their close friendship, which had been temporarily severed in said parody. *Tempest’s antagonistic role also proves to be a surprise, as she starts out as a seemingly innocent individual, the exact opposite of how her true intentions are progressively portrayed in “Atypical 2: The Furry Movie”. *Finally, Matthew takes a back seat for once, so to speak, in terms of roles, in that his role isn't as forefront as in most other parodies in which he appears. Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs